The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a network technology of connecting various things (objects), embedded with sensors and communication functions, to the Internet. The ‘things’ in the IoT sense can refer to a variety of embedded systems, e.g., a laptop computer, a desk top computer, home appliances, mobile devices, wearable devices, vehicles, etc.
Existing controls of IoT devices have supported only visual commands for a touch screen, a display, etc., and thus made it difficult for people who are weak-sighted or visually impaired to use IoT devices.